Mercury
History (Submitted by Big-Eyed-Girl) November 18th, 2009 Will and I have begun experimenting with nano-technology. Though we were going to use the nanites allotted to us for augmenting the existing systems in Gold, Platinum, Tin, and Iron, Will got the 'clever' idea of using all of the nanites to create a robot made entirely of such devices, like a 'colony' of nanites with a responsometer tossed in for good measure. I'm not opposed to the experiment, I'm just skeptical of any useful data coming out of this. November 24th, 2009 While initial tests are promising, Will ran out of nanites. The robot is smaller than Tin and Will is held off installing the responsometer until more nanites can be acquired. December 1st, 2009 I'm afraid to ask Will where he got the rest of the nanites, but he got them. Our new android appears to have a mass between Platinum and Gold. And yes, I referred to it as an android as when Will plugged the responsometer into the nanite colony, the robot took a male shape, almost out of instinct. Easiest robotics built to date. December 19th, 2009 We've named this nanite colony Mercury. It's a fitting name not only because of the liquid metal appearance of the nanites as he alters his shape, but also because he is highly sensitive to temperature changes. It appears to affect the bonds between the nanites. December 27th, 2009 Mercury finished initial testing and was approved for limited field tests. I'm actually a bit surprised he passed, after the way he was constantly interrupting Harrison Wells during our presentation. April 30th, 2010 After swiping my smartphone off my workstation and smuggling it inside himself to the charging station, planning to binge-watch "Hello, Megan!", "Douglas, Robot Hunter", or one of those other garbage TV shows he loves so much, Mercury caused a power surge. The result of this was nearly a million dollars in damage to the project's specialized charging station but also caused Gold's responsometer to temporarily lose its neural-map's identity shielding resulting in Gold going AWOL for five hours. To prevent this from happening again, we've installed a television screen with a full Kord-Kable package in the charge cubicles. June 13th, 2013 Metal Men make their public debut, air-dropping into Star City. June 13th, 2016 In response to Metallo stomping on Tin, Mercury shouted a series of expletives, inserted himself into Metallo, and made Metallo punch himself until he surrendered. The video went viral on MeVids.Network Files: Mercury Threat Assessment Resources * Nanite Colony: Built using sophisticated nanotechnology, Mercury has little in the way of actual mechanical systems. However, he makes up for it with the ability to change shape and size, allowing him to squeeze through tight spaces and adjust his form into basic shapes and tools to allow him to overcome different obstacles. This allows him to sift through debris to search for survivors or infiltrate infrastructure. ** Sensors: Mercury only possesses a basic sensory package. This may contribute to his dim outlook on the world around him. ** Power Capacity: Mercury lacks and proper battery, instead he uses the miniature batteries of his combined array of nanites to power himself through a shared 'power reservoir'. In standard conditions, Mercury can operate for eighteen hours without need to recharge. When operating long-term, Mercury can absorb organic matter and break it down to recharge the nanite colony. ** Strength: Mercury is able to adapt to any number of situations by realigning his nanites. When ideally calibrated for lifting, Mercury can lift 10,000 pounds (4,535.92 kilograms). Though, prolonged lifting of such loads can cause the bonds between the nanites to strain and break down, leaving Mercury feeling a little drained. ** Armor: Mercury's unique physical construction allows him to easily shrug off small fire arms. Heavier weapons might blast off pieces of him, but he can continue to operate with little impairment. ** Integrated Systems: Mercury doesn't have any integrated systems other than his responsometer and his sensory package. But that does not mean Mercury is not versatile. Quite the contrary, Mercury can transform his body into a number of weapons and tools. Most often he creates tools for use in extracting disaster victims from debris. These tools might include crowbars, chainsaws, and winches. He also uses this mercurial function to pick locks or form shields to protect bystanders in dangerous situations, but these are by no means the limit to his extreme versatility. * Responsometer: A device invented by Will Magnus and Tilly Lace of STAR Labs, the Responsometer contains a "digital soul" based partly on the neural mapping of Magnus and Lace's friends and family. This device also contains all the necessary programming and functions as the brain of the mechanical lifeform. If the chassis is destroyed, the Responsometer can be recovered and housed in a new chassis. * Personality: Mercury does not have a problem with being a robot. Or maybe he does. Whatever the case, he has a rather critical attitude and a cynical disposition. He's shaped his face to be a caricature with an exaggerated nose, likely as a critique on his view of humanity. Still, not wanting to be the sourpuss of the bunch, Mercury does try to soften his biting humor... but he even then usually only manages to come off as a smartass. * Programming: Mercury has no installed programming. Weaknesses * Mercury's nanite cohesion is compromised by extreme temperatures. Analytics * Physicality: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * His primary designation is Search & Rescue. His secondary designation is Infiltration & Reconnaissance. * Built using sophisticated nanotechnology, Mercury has little in the way of actual mechanical systems, only possessing a basic sensory and processing package but makes up for it with being able to change shape and size, allowing him to squeeze into tight spaces and adjust his form into basic shapes and simple tools to allow him to overcome different obstacles, allowing him to sift through debris to search for survivors or infiltrate infrastructure to operate as a scout for his team. Earth-27 Rosters: Metal Men * In his downtime, Mercury enjoys bullying Tin, but is quick to become protective of Tin if anyone messes with his "little brother". * Mercury has a Threat Assessment ranking of 66, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * Douglas, Robot Hunter is a nod to one of Metal Men enemies in the comics, Leonard Ruttman. Links and References * Appearances of Mercury * Character Gallery: Mercury Category:Characters Category:Metal Men Members Category:Robot Category:Class III Enhanced Strength Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Bald Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Red Skin Category:Submitted by Big-Eyed-Girl Category:Metropolitan Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat